Trip to another Dimension
by teamjackson925
Summary: What would happen is two crazed twilight fans met the cullen family. Read it to find out. :D
1. I hope she kills you

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the marvolus twilight characters. they belong to stephenie meyer. lucky duck. **

**I just dicided to write this because i was really bored and i had a dream about it. sooo yeah. This taked place after Breaking Dawn. yeah...it's ment to be funny so if any of the characters seem completley out of character you just need to deal with because it's suposed to be funny and some of the characters just arnt funny. (im talking to you jasper) Well the first chapter might not be that funny though because i have to explain everything. bleh**

**Bpov**

I was sitting in the living room with Nesie in my lap. Edward was next to me and Alice and Jasper were on the love seat. Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the other end of the couch. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting. We were all watching Cartoon Network because it was Nesie's new favorite channle and she wanted all of us to watch it with her. Jake was in the kitchen rading the refrigerator that now only had food for him since vampires don't eat human food.

Nessie laughed at some non sence on the TV. I wassn't watching it but for some reason Jasper seemed to be very intrested. His eyes never left the screen, he didn't even blink. Wierd.

All of the sudden the front door burst open. Two girls (they looked about 13) where standing there with thick black books on there hands.

"Oh my gosh, we made it! I can't belive it!" The one with blackish-brownish hair said.

"I told you," said the blond one. Then she pulled out a camera and took a picture. Then they both walked in.

"uhhh... What are you doing in our house?" Asked Edward.

"We came to get our books autographed and to meet Edward Cullen," said the brownish-blackish haired one. Then the Blonde one squealed and ran over to Edward, and huged his neck. I growled and she just made a face at me. Edward unhooked her arms and she ran over to Jasper and did the same. Alice pulled her off and she walked over in front of the TV. Her friend joined her.

"Jeez Kaetlin, calm down," Kaetlin's friend said.

"Oh you know you wanted to do it," she said.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Jake said as he walked in. The blonde one (Kaetlin) shot him a death glare. The brownish-blakish haired one just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, we havent properly introduced our selves. I'm Selena and this is Kaetlin. We are from another dimesion and have come to meet you guys like we said earlyer. Please don't make us leave with your super awesome vampire stength," the brownish-blackish haired girl said.

"How do you know who we are?" Emmet asked.

"These!" Kaetlin said and held up the thick black books. Edward held out his hand for one and she gave him all four. He skimed threw them and his eyes widened, then he smiled an evil smile. I started to look over his shoulder but he slammed the books closed and ran up stairs with all four. I hear a door slam.

"What was in there?" I asked. They laughed and it almost sounded evil.

"Your thoughts and secrets and stuff from the time you arived in Forks to after the Vulturi left after the Renesmee thing," Kaetlin said. "OMJ take my picture!" she added. She ran over to Jasper and threw her arm around his shoulder and pointed to his face and smiled. Jasper looked very uncompterble but he stayed still until Selena took the picture.

"Wait, what about my thoughts and secrets?!?!?" I asked. This insane.

Kaetlin laughed evily. "They are books from out dimension and they are your piont of veiw. Now Edward is up there reading your thoughts," then she stoped her evil speech and glared at Jacob. "Oh, and some of yours are in there too."

He spit out a mouth full of food and it landed on Rosalie. she screamed and looked up at him. Selena and Kaetlin laughed.

"I hope she kills you," Kaetlin said. Rosalie smiled. "Maybe I will," she said. Jacob ran out the house and Rosalie followed.

"YAY! Now that _they_," Selena said they as if they where the evilist people in the world, "Are out of here lets get to buisness," Selena said. She held out her books to Emmet. "Please Please please please _please_ sign these!" she said.

"Uhhh....." was all Emmet said. She pulled out a pin and handed it to him. He hesitated at first but he took the pen and books and started signing them, skimming threw them at the same time. Kaetlin walked over to be and sat down on the couch next to me.

"What up?" she said. I just staired at her. "Hi Nessie!" she said, lifting Renesmee off of my lap and putting her on hers.

I stood up and walked to the middle of the room. I heard Edward giggle from up stairs and I growled. Everyone looked up at staired at me.

"WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled.

"Jeez, don't get your tights in a knot," Kaetlin said.

"I'm not wearing tights," I growled.

"So," she said.

"Shut up,"

"You,"

"Don't make me hurt you," I said.

"If you did then you would either kill me, which i know you wouldn't do, or injur me so badly that you guys would have to change me (which would be totaly awesome) and you would be stuck with a vampire obsesed wolf hating vampire that trys to make Jasper her bff," she said.

There was a long pause.

"Woah," Nessie said.

"Do you like waffles?" Kaetlin asked Nessie. She put her hand on her face.

"Do you like pancakes?" she asked, Nessie put her hand on her face again.

"Do you like French toast?" she asked.

"I don't know," she said. Kaetlin picked Renesmee up and went into ther kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on Edward," Selena said. Once she was upstairs and Kaetlin was in the kitchen I fell to the floor. Then I slapped myself in the face.

"What has this world come to?" I asked.

**Epov**

I was on page 88 of Eclispe, mentaly laughing my head off. **(You might want to go check that out)** After crying dry sobs in New Moon and almost ripping the pages out in twilight, this was hilarrious. I was also kind of freaked out because all of this stuff actualy happened. Then I heard one of the wierd girls walk up the stairs. My door was opened without being knocked and I forced myself to look up from the book.

"I can't belive it! You don't look a thing like Robert Pattinson!" she said.

"Uhh... hello?" I said. She ran over and sat next to me on the couch. Then she leaned next to me and pulled out a camera and took a picture of us.

"So, how are the books that you are reading at vampire speed?" she asked.

"AWESOME!!!!!" I alomst yelled. Wow, I don't know where that came from. Then I realized something.

"Why can't i read your mind?" I asked.

She cleared her throat, "Because of ECMRBT's. That stands for Edward Cullen Mind Reader Blocker Thingys," She took a silver clip out of her hair," Me and Kaetlin invented them. Okay, heres the story, one day I was at Kaetlin's house and we were listening to Womaniser by Britney Spears and she was like 'this is boring' and im like 'i know' and she was like 'lets do something that's related to twilight' and im like 'okay' so we got her laptop and looked up your name on google and this add poped up that said 'how to make a portal to anouther dimension' so we clicked on it and it just said peanut butter and gravey so we exited out of it and then Kaetlin was all like 'i suddenly have a craving for peanut butter a gravey' so we went to the kitchen and got some pb and g and went back to her room. Then she acidently spilt it on her twilight books and a big orange swirly vortex opened up with a front door on it then she was like 'do you know what this means?!?!' and im like 'no' and she's like 'neither do i but i have a feeling that we opened a portle to the twilight dimesion and that we should enter that vortex and bring a camra, pen, and our twilight books with us because that is Edward Cullen's front door' and im like 'huh' and she's like 'come on. So we got a silver clip and put pb and g sented perfume on it because i didn't want you reading my mind and we entered the vortex of doom that was actualy the vortex of twilightiss," she said.

"Wow," was all i said. "I don't really understand any of this but i have a feeling that this is going to be fun.

**Soooo how did you like the first chapter. It was kind of made to introduce people and explain everything, so if you didn't read that long paragraph that took me forever to think of then you should probably read it. **

**Oh and also Selena doesn't really talk like that but i bet she would if she met Edward Cullen!!! Please Review!!!!**


	2. Do you like waffles?

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the marvolus twilight characters. they belong to stephenie meyer. lucky duck. **

**Jpov**

Okay, so apparently Kaetlin is my new bff and Ben 10 has a new alien **(I don't own ben 10 from cartoon network either :)) **Also Kaetlin got Renesmee to eat french toast and Selena has gotten Emmet obsessed with a book that he has already experienced (Twilight)

Right now Emmet and Selena are writing funny things on a chat room under the name 'JELLYFISHMONKEY' and Kaetlin is trying to get my hair to look like Jackson Rathbone's. Alice is reading New Moon and Jacob brought Breaking Dawn to his wolf back to show of is part in it. Renesmee is eating french toast and Edward is trying to contact Setphenie Meyer. He hasn't had much luck because she exists in another dimension. Rosalie is sulking in the garage because Kaetlin and Selena called her a bitch.

"Would your hair grow back if i cut it?" Kaetlin asked, sisors in hand.

"NO!" I yelled. Then I ran out the back door and hid behind a tree.

**Spov (Selena)**

I heard Jasper run outside and I saw Kaetlin running after him with scissors. I giggled and opened up a word document. I typed in 'I have a plan' on the computer. Emmet looked and me with a fools grin on his face.

"What is it?" he typed.

"A war," I typed.

"What kind of war?" he typed in super vamipire speed.

"A water ballons filled with grape juice war," I typed, giggling.

"excelent," he said out loud.

**Empov**

Selena came up with an excelent plan. I threw Selena over my shoulder and ran out the door to my jeep. I buckled her into the seat.

"Wait! We need to bring Kaetlin!" she said.

"Okay, be right back," I said. I ran out to the back of the house where Kaetlin was looking for Jasper, he was up in a tree.

"Hey," I said.

"OMJ! Hi Emmet!" she said. She had scissors in her hand and I laughed. _So that's why Jasper hiding._

"Selena, me and you are going to the store to get some... food," i said.

"Okay, but I'm not going without Jasper," she said. I sighed and looked up at Jasper.

"Wanna come?" I mouthed to Jasper.

"I don't know? Do I?" he mouthed back, not wanting to give his spot away in the tree. I smiled and nodded. He smiled, knowing that I had a plan. Then he hopped down from the tree and landed in front of Kaetlin. Then Kaetlin screamed.

"Come on we have to hurry," I said. Then Jasper threw Kaetlin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and we ran at vampire speed to the jeep.

Jasper strapped Kaetlin in the back and sat next to her since Selena already had the front seat. We were silent until we were a good three miles from the house because Edward any everyone else is probably suspiciouse since Kaetlin screamed.

"So are we doing the grape juice balloon war?" Kaetlin asked.

"Yep," Selena said.

"huh?" Jasper said.

"How did you know what we were doing?" I asked.

"We had this planed for months. We made a promise that if we ever met the Cullens that we would have a grape juice war with them," Selena said.

"Okay," Jasper said.

"But we should probably involve Jacob or Nessie so Alice can't see us," I said.

"No! NOT Jacob," Kaetlin said suddenly. Selena laughed.

"She hates Jacob," she said.

"I don't blame you, Nessie then" I said. And put my jeep into reverse and drove back to the house.

**A few minutes later**

"We'll get some french toast when we get to the store," Kaetlin said after Nessie showed her an image.

"We're here," I said. We unhooked Kaetlin, Selena and Nessie and Selena carried Renesmee into the store.

We walked over to the juice section and looked at the grape juices.

"Let's just get all of them," Selena said, picking up two big bottles.

"Excelent," Jasper said and grabbed 6 bug bottles. I ran over and got two baskets and They all droped the juice bottles into them. When they ran out of big containers of grape juice we had to go to the little bottles. And there was ALOT of little bottles. They were all individual. They werent in packs of 12 or anything, no they had to have alot of little boxes of grape juice.

"We'll go get the balloons," Kaetlin said, getting another basket. When they came back they had every balloon in the store. Even the huge ones.

Selena sat Nessie on top of the stacks of Juice (The little seat that was made for little kids to sit in was filled with juice boxes) and we went to the breakfast section and picked up some french toast, which made Nessie scream in delight.

"Umm... will you guys be throwing the juice balloons _hard?_" Kaetlin asked. "Becasue I don't want to get seriosly injured." she said.

Jasper and I looked at each other and then nodded. Jasper ran over to the sports section, and of course Kaetlin fowloed.

**Jpov**

"What are you getting?" Kaetlin asked me. I turned around and popped a foot ball helmet on her head, it was too big though.

"What the hell?" she said.

"Protection," I said. Then I handed her a baseball bat. Then I turned and ran to the hardware section.

"Actualy," I said and took the baseball bat from her, "You might need this," I said as I handed her an ax. Her eyes widened. I laughed. And walked back over to Selena and Emmet with another ax and helmet. Selena's eyes widened wider then Kaetlins.

Then I saw Emmet get in the mood, his face immediatly got focused. He got picked up Kaetlin and Selena and set them on top of the ballon cart. He was running to the door so I set one thousand dollars on the counter since he forgot to pay. then we were standing at the jeep.

"Create a distraction," he said to me.

"I want to help!" Kaetlin said. Then she pulled off her protection and jumped out of the cart. WE ran over to the middle of the parking lot.

"Do you know the waffle song?" she whisperd to me.

"Yeah," I said

"Follow my lead," she said. Then she cleared her throat. And took a deep breath. **(go to my profile and click on the like to hear the song)**

"Do You like waffles?" she sang very loudly.

"Yeah I like Waffles!" I sang back. We were already dancing around to and creating an audiance.

"Do you you like Pancakes?!?!"

"Yeah I like Pancakes!"

"Do you like French TOast?!?!"

"Yeah I like French toast!"

Then she sang, "Do, do do do, CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTH FULL!"

"WAFFLES!" I Yelled

Then Kaetlin made a guitar sound for the music at that part.

"WAFFLES!" I yelled again.

Then she did the fake guitar thing again.

"WAFFLES!"

Then she did it again.

"WA-" I said, then Kaetlin came in with a "DO, DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTH FULL!"

"Do you like waffles?" she started again.

"Yeah I like waffles!"

"Do You like Pancakes!?!?!"

"Yes I like pancakes!"

"Do you like French toast?!?!"

"Yeah I like french toast!"

Then we said at the same time, "DO, DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTH FULL!" Then we finished it off wit jazz fingers.

People where staring at us like we were lunitics.

Then we walked back over to Emmet and Selena who had there jaws dropped.

"I just needed to throw some heavey stuff in the jeep, you didn't have to do all of that," Emmet said. I groaned.

"When were you finshed?" I asked.

"By the first 'Do you like pancakes?'" he said as he started to crack up. I slaped myself in the face.


	3. A BUNNY HUMPED A COW

**Disclainer: I sadly don not own the twilight serires or Selena or any other random thing that I might mention. The only thing that I own is Kaetlin and the plot. *crys***

**YAY! this is a new record for me, three chapters in two days. man I need to get a life....**

**Empov**

"OMG! We need to go see Mike Newton before we start this!!!" Selena said when we were halfway to our fortress of awsomeness (the place where we are going to think of our plans)

"OMJ! YES!" Kaetlin agreed.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because," Selena said. I sighed and put the jeep in reverse and headed for Newtons place.

"Um, I know OMG stands for oh my god/gosh, but what does OMJ stand for?" Jasper asked Kaetlin. She giggled.

"Oh my Jasper!!!" she said proudly. Jasper raised one eye brow but I just laughed. She was definatly obsesed.

"So should I start saying OMK for oh my kaetlin?" Jasper asked sarcasticlay.

"YES!" Kaetlin answered, very serious. By then we had reached Newton's and Selena and Kaetlin jumped out of the car. They where giggling uncontrolably. They walked up to his front door and rang his door bell. Then they ran over to the side of the house before he could answer. Ding dong ditch. Good thing I parked where we could see newton but he couldn't see us.

Newton answered the door and looked around with an angry look on his face. "SCREW YOU EVIL LITTLE GIRL SCOUT COOKIE GIRLS!!!!" he yelled, shaking his fist in the air.

Jasper and I started laughing uncontrolably but stoped when we saw Kaetlin and Selena walk back to the front door. They rang the door bell again, but they stayed at the door. When he answerd Selena pionted at him.

"LOSER!" she yelled and she and Kaetlin ran back to our jeep, laughing. We joined in.

"OMK that was brilliant," Jasper said giving Selena a high five.

"Okay now that the fun is over let's get down to buisness," I said. "TO THE FORTRESS OF AWSOMENESS!" I slammed on the gas, "AWAY!!!!"

"So do you know the plan?" Jasper asked us. We nodded. We were in the fortress of awesomeness, which was a tree house three miles away from our house in the woods, that Jasper and I built in like one minute. Jasper had come up with the plan because of the whole 'confederate soilder' and 'expirience' thing.

Kaetlin hopped on Jasper's back and he jumped down and ran away at super vampire speed. They were headed for the secret stash of grape juice ballons..

"You ready?" I asked Selena.

"Yep," she said.

**Epov**

I was still craking up every other minute since I read the Twilight serires. I know there wasn't that many funny parts but those where the only one I could really focuse on. Really Bella, lighting bolts from your eyes?** (page** **466 in breaking dawn)** I still don't see where she came up with that one. Eery ime i saw Bella I coudn't help but laugh. Then she walked over to me and i started gigling.

"grrrrr," she growled at me, which made me laugh more. Even though she was a vampire, when she tried to look scary she still looked like an angry kitten, insted of a lion.  I walked up to my old room so I would stop laughing, for the moment. Then i saw something on the door.

"Beware" That's what the sign said on the door, and it was writen in, I snifed the air, grape juice. I raised one eye brow then I heard Selena arpoch me. I turned around.

"Hi Edward!!!" she said. I smiled.

"I have a question," she said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked warriley. Ever since she came up to my room when I was reading Eclipse it's been nothing but questions.

"Can you read my thoughts??" she said. I noticed that the clip wassn't in her hair.

_"OMG CAN YOU HERE THIS???" _she asked in her head.

"Yes," I said. Her eyes widened.

_OMG!!! _she thought again. What is it with thirteen year olds and OMG?

_A BUNNY HUMPED A COW!!! _my eyes widened, and she laughed.

"Just making sure," she said. Then I heard her cell phone vibrate in her poket, and she put her ECMRBT back in her hair.

"Okay then I gotta go!" she said then ran down the stairs. When she was gone I turned around, then I gasped.

**YAY! cliff hanger!!! sorry the chapter was so short but whos knows, I might post anouther chapter today..... REVEIEW! I spelled review wrong... whoops. :D**


	4. lepracon running from a sexy man!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing, except for Kaetlin! yeah she's pretty cool. She's awesome. yeah...**

**Epov**

There was a little man wearing green clothes standing on my bed, holding my engagment ring.

"Who are you?!?!?!" I asked the green man.

"I be a lepracon! And I have found me a pot of gold!!" he said in an Irish acent.

"Lepracons arn't real!" I said. "And that is not a pot of gold that is mine!" I yelled.

"No it is not. Ye be going crazy. This was givin to me by sparkly men and a young girl!" he said, jumping up and down on my bed. I groaned. _What are my brothers up to?!?!_

"That is my engament ring, it is not yours. The sparkly man and the girl lied to you," I said.

"Ye be wrong! This is my gold and this be my new home!" he yelled and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I groaned started to run after him. But as soon as I turned around I saw Selena.

"OMG was that a lepracon!!!" she said.

"Yes, and he has my ring and you are in my way," I said trying to get around her, but she held her arms out.

"Did you give him any food?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, growing impatiant.

"It's lunch time, he needs food," she said.

"No, I didn't give him any food," I said.

"Oh my gosh, he's gonna starve!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"No he's not, now if you could please move i-" I stomped talking when I heard a conversation down stairs.

"Umm... Who are you?" I heard my love ask.

"I be a lepracon running from a sexy man!" I heard the little man say.

"Is that Edwards engagment ring?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"It be mine now!!!" He yelled. Then I heard him run out the door.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET EDWARDS RING!!" I heard Bella yell. I heard all of them leave. I gently moved Selena to the side and ran after them.

**Spov**

Yes, they fell for it. The plan was going great. Soon the war would begin. Kaetlin and Jasper got the lepracon from another dimesion and gave him Edwards ring. Now they fell for the bait. I pulled out the little silver phone Emmet gave to me texted him 'they fell for it."

About 40 seconds later it vibrated , "I'm on my way," is what it said. And right on quew Emmet was at my side.

**Jpov**

We got word from Emmet and Selana that they took the bait.

"They will be here soon, get ready," I said to Kaetlin. She grabed a ballon and readied her self.

We were at the school. No one was here, one becasue it was summer and two, we locked all the doors and blocked off the parking lot. We were on the third floor and looking out the windows. We had at leaste 10,000 grape juice ballons that we were ready to throw.

I heard Emmet and Selena come in on the first floor and position there selves on the second floor.

"The gecco is almost here repeat, the gecco is almost here, over," Emmets voice said over the walkie talkie. The lepracon was the gecco.

"Good thing lepracons have super speed , over," I said.

"This is AWESOME!! Over," Selana said.

"OMJ over Kaetlin said into the walkie talkie.

I looked back out the window and saw the lepracon run in from the forrest on the side of the school. He was laughing like a bafoon. I ran in from the front doors and I heard him lock them. It wouldn't do much good aginst vampires though. He took his position on the third floor.

"They be 16.92 seconds away, over" he said over the walkie talkie. We left some grape juice ballons out in the parking lot so they could have a chance to fight back, cause it wouldn't be much of a war if the other side had no amo. We alos left one walkie talkie straped to a pole so we could talk to them in a dramatic way.

I saw Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Edward come into view. They all looked very angry, and suspicios when they saw us in the windows.

"What's going on? Give me back my ring!!" Edward yelled.

"Calm down Eddie," Kaetlin said into the walkie talkie. It came over on the other walkie talkie to, even though they could cleearly here her. Like I said, it's more dramatic.

He growled and knelt down into a crouch, ready to pounce up to the second floor and grab his ring.

"Wait! We leave this dimesion we want to have a grape juice balloon war with you guys. The prize is Edwards engament ring," Selena said. Edward growled.

"Sounds fun!" Alice said.

Edward groaned, "Fine." he said.

Emmets laugh came over the walkie talkie. "Then let the games begin," he said.

**Okay, I know I probably spelled lepracon wrong but I don't care. And if there is anyone who doesn't know what it says then just sound it out. :D**

I


	5. Poke a hole and suck it out

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing, except for Kaetlin! yeah she's pretty cool. She's awesome. yeah...**

**Apov**

"FIRE!!!" Kaetlin yelled and clumsily threw a grape juice balloon. Nobody even tried to dodge it because it landed about 50 feet in front of us. Jasper slapped his face and looked up at the cieling. I let out a giggle.

That was a bad idea because during that momentary giggle I let my guard down and a grape juice balloon thrown by Emmet landed smack dab in the middle of my new white 1000$ shirt.

I let out a shriek and ran strate for the grape juice balloons. I grabed as many as I could and threw them with all the force I could at the school.

**Jpov**

Emmet really pissed Alice off and I could tell that we were dead. I grabbed the foot ball helmet.

"Put this on," I said to kaetlin as I put the helmet on her head. It was a good thing I did because a balloon was headed stait for her face.

When it hit it threw her back a few feet and onto the ground, since it was thrown at vampire speed. Her helmet was purple and she had some purple on her face where it went threw the little slit things in the helmet.

"You okay?" I asked.

"That. Was. AWESOME!!!" she said. The she got up and grabbed more balloons and started randomly throwing them. I smiled and started throwing more grape juice balloons.

**Bpov**

They better give Edward his ring back right now or I will personaly rip all of there heads off. Latley I have not been in the mood for jokes. Selena and Kaetlin called me a slut for what happened in Eclipse so I have not been very happy latley.

I ran over and got two balloons, one for each and, and I ran into the school. I stoped next to the cafetiria and snifed the air. All I could smell was gravey and peanut butter. I swore and started searching every room.

I was looking in the fith room I had checked when it happened. When I walked into the room I broke a string that had been at the door. I looked up only to see grape juice balloons headed for my face.

**Epov**

After a while I dicided that this was kind of fun. My love was taking it very seriosly though. She ran into the school in search for my ring.

While I was throwing a balloon at Emmet I heard a splat and a murderous growl coming from Bella. I giggled and imagined Bella covered in grape juice.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!" I heard Bella growl at me. I immediatly stopped laughing. Bella could actualy be scary now that she was a vampire.

**SEVERAL EPIC HOURS LATER. THERE HAS STILL BEEN NO WINNER. IT IS 7:00 AM THE NEXY DAY.**

**Empov**

Kaetlin and Selena had just woken up. They had went to the nurses office to take a quick (8 hour) nap. They used the beds in there to sleep. Jasper had gone to get more amo. So it was me and a lepracon aginst 4 vampires. Renesmee was at Jake's.

I heard Kaetlin, or was it Selena, come out of the nurses office at a very slow pace.

It was Kaetlin. She was rubing her eyes that had purple circles under them.

"Hey, Im thirsty," she said in a horse voice.

I threw her a grap juice balloon. Her eyes widened.

"What am I saposed to do with this?!?!" she asked.

"Poke a hole and suck out the juice," I said.

She threw it at me but it missed drasticaly. I laughed and she just turned and stomped away.

**Okay this chapter was short but I will try to make the next one longer. Oh and sorry Selena, you werent in this chapter much but you will be in the next chapter alot.**

**Oh and Selena, I DO NOT HAVE A SECRET LOVER!!!! UGH!!! and I got pretty little liars!! :)**


	6. Giant purple people eater!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing, except for Kaetlin! yeah she's pretty cool. She's awesome. yeah...**

**Im sooooooo sorry i hadn't updated in like FOREVA!!! ive just been reeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyyyy lazy! lol yup thats me!**

**Spov**

I woke up and Kaetlin was gone. I walked out of the nurses office and saw her sucking the juice out of one of the balloons.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Drinking juice, you should try some, its odly fresh!" she said handing me a juice balloon.

I pushed it away, "Eww no!" I said. Then I heard a loud shriek.

"Is Bella still trying to make it threw the school?" I asked. I heard a laugh that sounded like soft bells.

"Yes!" Alice said. "Good morning Sunshine! I joined your team! Its more exciting!" she said.

**Bpov**

I was only on the second floor of this whole stupid building and it has been over 24 hours! Ever since i walked in this stupid place I've been soked with grape juice in over 145 different ways! I have had enough. I am going to kill them! I am soked in places i didn't even know grape juice could reach. Then I saw Emmett run across the hall at vampire speed.

"Emmett!" I barked. He just laughed and a juice balloon came flying towards me. I dodged it.

"Where is that stupid lepracon?" I said as i broke off a piece of the wall, ready to throw it.

"On the third floor, but don't waste your time, he doesn't have it anymore," he said as anouther balloon headed my way. It hit but i barly noticed, i was already soked enough to care.

"Then who does?" I asked threw gritted teath. then I heard a soft, pixey like giggle. Alice.

"Alice, give me Edwards ring," I said calmley.

"Hehe, your purple!" Alice said. I growled. "Hey, I don't have it either!" she said.

"WHO HAS IT!!!" I yelled.

**Jpov**

"Take this," I said as i handed Selena the ring.

"I don't want it! Bella will murder me!" she said.

"Don't worry, when Emmett comes back he'll protect you," I said. Then I pulled out wakie takie from my poket.

"The purple people eater is on the second floor, over" I said.

"Hehe, the pixeys dristracting her, OW! That hurt! over," Kaetlins vioce came over the wakie takie as she got hit by a balloon. Selena and I were in the teachers lounge on the second floor, not far from where Bella, Emmett, and Alice were. Kaetlin and the Lepracon were throwing balloons at Rosalie and Edward, not very well i might add.

We heard a knock on the door and Emmett came in. "Bella's coming this way, and she doesn't care about the booby traps anymore," he said.

"Wait, isn't grape juice sticky?" Selena asked.

"Yeah," I said curiose.

"One word, feathers!" she said. As soon as she said it I heard a low growl. Bella. Then the door burst open and bella was standing there.

"No one, calls me a purple people eater and trys to cover me in feathers!" she said. Then I heard this weird noise that sounded something like 'ki wiki wiki wiki wiki' And Kaetlin showed up behind Selena and threw an armful of feathers on her and ran away screaming that wierd battle cry again.

**Hey, i know this was kinda short, but all of my chapters are short! Oh and im soooo sorry again for not updating. :D and im sorry for in spelling mistakes cause i wrote this really quick! :D**


End file.
